Hanabi in the Akatsuki
by SparkDazzleDuez
Summary: Hanabi is kidnapped by the Akatsuki! But with her temper and pranks, will the Akatuski lose their minds before they can actually carry out their plans? rated for language
1. Kidnapped! Hanabi kicks the Akatsuki!

**I'm not sure whether to make this a oneshot or a multiple chapter story. **

Hanabi Hyuga was sitting calmly reading a book. Her cousin was training, her sister was training, and her father was training with her cousin. She had nothing to do and it was boring. She decided to ditch her book and go outside.

"HANABI! READ YOUR BOOK! IT'S ACADEMY HOMEWORK RIGHT?" one of the elders yelled. Hanabi flinched. She had said her book was for homework to avoid having to do any favors for the elders which, she knew, were just tests to see if she was clan leader material. She stood there in front of the elder and tried to think of an excuse.

"Uh yeah of course it i-" Hanabi started to say. Then, there was a huge crash. Then, Hanabi was grabbed and kidnapped! Her kidnapper was running and Hanabi was kicking him. He had her slung over his shoulder.

"You bastard! Put me down! I demand you put me down! You low-life, cold-hearted, kidnapping bastard! Put me down! Put me down! Put me down!" Hanabi screamed. Her kidnapper was getting kicked in the gut but he managed to keep running.

"Deidara, give the brat to me and I'll shut her up." a young voice said. Hanabi's kidnapper grunted.

"No, Sasori! She's supposed to be alive and uninjured, un!" Deidara said. Sasori groaned and Deidara kept running, with Hanabi kicking like mad.

"Blondie! Are you a guy or girl? Because your hair is in my face and I don't want to eat it!" Hanabi yelled. then, Deidara stopped trying to run and Hanabi stopped kicking. She was held in the air.

"I'm a boy for your information and DO NOT eat my hair you brat, un!" Deidara yelled. Hanabi then placed a well aimed kick at Deidara's groin. Deidara dropped Hanabi, who landed on her feet, and kneeled over in pain. Hanabi tried to run, but then a red haired guy snatched her up again. Hanabi started kicking him instead and the guy didn't flinch.

"Deidara, I'll carry her for now. you try to keep up." the guy said.

"Sure Sasori, un." Deidara said, in obvious pain. the two guys were wearing black cloaks with red clouds.

"Red head! Put me down! Why are you kidnapping me! Even though you did help me escape from answering to the elders I demand to know you-" Hanabi was interrupted mid-sentence. Sasori was whacked her head on his back.

"Shut up! We have a little ways to go so don't make this harder!" Sasori commanded. Hanabi stuck her tongue out.

"No! I refuse to be quiet and I will not be taken captive!" she replied. Deidara groaned.

"You kick me then you start yelling again, the others are going to kill you, un!" he said, "Can't you just shut up and start annoying the hell out of everyone else besides us, un!" Hanabi glared.

"Will you help me annoy the "others" if I be quiet for the rest of the way?" she questioned. Deidara smirked.

"Oh, I'd be happy to. But Sasori-no-danna I'm not sure about, un." he replied. Sasori rolled his eyes, although Hanabi couldn't see.

"Fine. Just be quiet for the rest of the way." he said. Hanabi smiled.

"Okay." She didn't talk for the rest of the way, but in her mind, she was plotting. Plus, she couldn't help being a little mischevious with the two guys.

When they arrived at the headquarters, Deidara and Sasori looked pissed. Even though Hanabi hadn't talked, she did kick Sasori really hard in the stomache which caused him to blurt out a stream of colorful words which deidara tried to stop him which caused them to stop to argue which made them theoretically late which Sasori hated and when Sasori was pissed, well, Deidara was probably pissed too. Sasori dumped Hanabi on to Itachi who looked confused at the white eyed girl in his arms. Hanabi looked up and punched him. Itachi dropped her and she fell on her back. Itachi stumbled backwards and regained his balance. Hanabi looked at him and screamed.

"You killed your own clan! Don't kill me!" She got up and tried to run away when Deidara grabbed her.

"Come on, you are not going anywhere, un!" he hissed at her. Hanabi tried to kick him again but he made sure in her position, she couldn't. She kicked air and glared. She rammed her head forward and headbutted him. He dropped her and she was able to land on her feet while he fell ran to the nearest, avalible escape she could which was a hallway. She ran as fast as she could until she ran into yet another person.

"What the fuck ran into me?" whatever she ran into said. She got up and tried to get away when she was grabbed again.

"You, who the hell are you?" he asked. Hanabi kicked him as hard as she could. He flinched but didn't drop her.

"What the hell was that fo-" he started to say. Hanabi kicked him again. This time, he did drop her. She ran down the hallway again and hoped not to bump into anyone else. But, this place was against her and she ran into yet another person. She got up and ran around this one. To run into yet another person who was behind the person she ran into. The person she currently ran into lifted her up and looked at her. Hanabi saw the person was a girl with blue hair with a paper rose.

"Who are you?" she asked. Hanabi tried to kick her but was grabbed from behind by another person.

"Konan, she is the Hyuga prodigy I sent Deidara and Sasori to catch." the person behind Hanabi said. Konan looked at Hanabi.

"Awfully young isn't she? What use is she to us, Pein?" Konan asked.

"I have my reasons. But Konan, seeing as you're the only kunoichi, would you please take care of her?" Pein asked. Konan nodded. Pein let go of Hanabi and Konan gently set her down. Hanabi didn't kick her since she was the first one to put her down and not drop her.

"So, let's get you a room okay?" she asked. She took Hanabi's hand and dragged her toward one of the rooms. She opened the door and pushed Hanabi inside. Hanabi looked around.

"Don't think of escaping because that's impossible. I have no clothes for you but I'm sure I won't have trouble finding something." Konan said. she walked toward the closet. Hanabi decided she liked Konan best since she was the nicest one she'd met so far. Konan brought out a cloak that everyone in this building seemed to have on.

"That looks too big." Hanabi said. konan looked at her.

"I know. I'll have to make it smaller. You'll have to get used to wearing a dress over your clothes." Konan said. Hanabi just nodded. Then, she decided to go and meet the rest of the members of wherever she was. She found her way to the lounge and saw all of the people were there. About everyone except Pein and Konan glared at her. She recognized some of them like Deidara and Sasori, plus some of the people she had kicked.

"Uh, hi?" she said uncertainly. Suddenly, a guy with this huge sword thing.

"Yo! You're the one who kicked me! What the hell was that for?"the guy asked. Hanabi looked nervous.

"Well, you see, it's a long story....." Hanabi began.

"Hanabi un! You practically kicked all of the Akatsuk imembers! Now this is totally not good un!" Deidara exclaimed. Hanabi glared at him.

"How dare you critisize me!" she yelled. She walked right up to him and kicked him in the groin again. Deidara fell and Hanabi kicked him repeatedly.

"Ow, stop! Sorry, ow! STOP! OW!" Deidara said as she kicked him on side of his body. Hanabi stopped but then glared around the room.

"Dare you insult me and I'll kick the life out of you." she threatened. Then, Hanabi saw Itachi get up.

"You! You massacred your own clan! Don't you dare kill me you creep!" she yelled. Itachi looked at her bored.

"Why would I want to kill you?" he asked. Hanabi looked confused.

"You killed your clan, what diffrance is it?" she asked. Itachi shrugged.

"You're not an Uchiha." he replied. Then, Konan stood up.

"Hanabi, I'll introduce you to these people." she said.

"Okay, so I can know the people who are torturing me?" she asked. konan blinked.

"It seems you are torturing them more than they are you." konan said. Hanabi sweat dropped.

"Oh, well, then introduece away." she said. konan nodded.

"You already know me, Pein, who's the leader, Deidara, Sasori, and Itachi. The one with the huge scythe is Hidan, the on with the mask is Kakuzu, the one with blue skin is Kisame, and the plant is Zetsu." Kana said. Hanabi nodded.

"Well, i'm off to my room so don't kill me!" she said. Then she left.

"Pein-sama, are you sure she's the one you're looking for?" Kisame asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." he said. Then, he heard something crash.

_'This kid is going to cost me a lot with her damage. She better be who I'm looking for.' _he thought. Then, he went to go fix whatever Hanabi had broken.

**Okay, so this story may or may not be continued. And I'm sorry if most of the characters are OOC. **


	2. How Gullible is the Akatsuki?

**Alright, now, let's just see how well the Akatsuki can control Miss Hanabi Hyuga! And, I realized I forgot Tobi! So let's pretend every single Akatsuki member is alive and Tobi was out on a mission or something when introductions were made alright.?  
**

Hanabi was laying in her room. She had been in the Akatsuki for three days. She got to know some of the members a little better thanks to her observations. And Konan had somehow altered the size of the cloak to be a small cloak for her to wear. Of course, she wore her normal clothes under it. And, as much to her disbelief, the Akatsuki wasn't really that bad. She sure had more fun here than she ever did at the Hyuga Mansion. And, they were so gullible! Or, at least they seemed like it. I mean, Deidara and Sasori must think she'd leave them alone. Psh, as if!

"Hm, maybe I should test the Akatsuki out! See if they're as gullible as I make them out to be!" she decided out loud. And she headed out of her room. As she walked to the main parlor, where almost all of the Akatsuki members were almost all the time, she thought.

"What should I lie about? Hm, well, they want me for something, I think. So I think I'll lie about that! Perfect! Let's see if I can pull this off. Hopefully the Akatsuki is dumber than they seem." Hanabi decided out loud. She looked around. No one was in hearing range so her plans weren't heard. She casually walked into the parlor. She surveyed the area. Hidan was sitting next to Kakuzu, mumbling about his religion and Kakuzu's obsession with money.

_'Hm, I wonder why they always hang out together if they seem to loathe each other. The Akatsuki is so confusing!' _Hanabi thought. She looked around some more to see Itachi reading a book and Kisame tossing his sword around.

_Well, Itachi and Kisame seem o get along. Itachi isn't as murderous as everyone makes him out to be. I have no idea why he even massacred his own clan now that I know his personality more. And, how Kisame can even casually play with a sword that rips people to shreds is beyond me. Not all of them can be as leveled as Itachi is about killing I guess.' _she thought.

"Hanabi, un! How are you?" someone shouted. Hanabi looked to her right. Deidara was waving at her, Sasori was sitting beside him.

_'Deidara is always with Sasori as well. And they do seem to get along, if you compare them to Hidan and Kakuzu.' _Hanabi thought. Then, she walked over to Deidara. She also noted Konan and Pein weren't present.

"Hey Hanabi, un! How do you like our headquarters?" Deidara asked. Hanabi looked at him.

"Fine. Konan is much better than all of you." Hanabi said. Deidara stared at her.

"What, I'm not nice to you, un?" he asked. Hanabi looked at him.

"You threatened me on the way here! Konan's nice!" Hanabi insisted. Deidara sat down and crossed his arms.

"Fine. Go talk to someone else then and try to stay alive, un!" he retorted. Hanabi didn't like the sounds of that but she tried not to show it.

"Fine. Watch me survive!" she said. Then, she stalked off. In her head, she was debating.

_'Should I go to Kisame and Itachi? Maybe. Or, Hidan and Kakuzu? No, definately not those two! I actually do what to live, thank you very much! Hm, there is always Zetsu, but I heard he's a cannibal..... As I said, I wish to live, noneaten. And there is always Tobi I guess. Or maybe I should find Konan....' _Before she knew it, Hanabi had walked into someone. She looked up to see a man with an orange swirl mask on.

"Hello there! I'm Tobi and I'm a good boy!" he greeted her. Hanabi stared at him.

_'THIS clown was in the Akatsuki?' _she thought. She regained her composture and said,

"Uh, hi. I'm Hanabi Hyuga." she held out her hand for him to shake. He took it and shook it and her whole body.

"Nice to meet you Miss Hanabi Hyuga!" he said. Hanabi was feeling a little dizzy.

"Just call me Hanabi." she said. This guy was scarier than the rest! He was almost as crazy as Naruto! Alright, maybe not Naruto but he was crazier tha the rest!

"Tobi, I see you're back from your mission?" someone asked. Hanabi looked behind Tobi to see Pein and Konan.

_'Even Pein and Konan are walking in twos! Does the Akatsuki have some sort of obsession with the number two? And, if they do, who is Tobi and Zetsu with? Each other? They don't seem like it.' _Hanabi thought. Then, she turned her attention back to Pein.

"Hey Pein! What's up?" she asked. She nonchalantly looked at Deidara. He was gaping at her. Probably expecting Pein to kill her. But to his surprise, Pein just looked at her and said,

"Nothing exciting." Hanabi smiled.

"Cool! Well, I found out why you captured me!" she said cheerfully. Pein actually looked very surprised.

"You do?" he asked. Hanabi smiled again.

"Yup!" she replied. Then, he narrowed his eyes.

"Well, mind telling me why then?" he asked. Hanabi looked at him skeptically.

"Well, if I tell you, you could threaten me. And I'd very much like to live a threat free life." she replied. She had a few things to say to cover up the fact she still had no idea why she was there. But if she ran out..... Maybe the Akatsuki wasn't gullible.

"I promise I won't kill, harm, or threaten you in any way." Pein said, "Now tell me what you know." Hanabi glared at him. She heard a few of the members of the Akatsuki hold their breathe.

_'Probably Deidara, Tobi, and maybe Sasori.' _she thought.

"Well, how do I know I can trust you? You kidnapped me without bothering to tell me why! And even though I found out eventually, you still didn't seem to trust me so much to tell me!" she retorted. She studied Pein's face. No hints of him actually believing her, but not so much disbelieve either.

"Did you expect me to? My reason takes time, but you should know that. Unless you're lying." Pein said. Hanabi stood her ground.

"Of course I know! What's my gain in lying about knowing? And to the leader of the number one criminal group no less! Do you take me for a complete idiot!" she yelled at him. With all of her rebellious actions, she's got to confront Deidara later.

"You are a strange child. I'd believe you'd do anything. Such as, kicking almost all of the members of the "number one criminal group." Besides, I still don't believe you." Pein said. Hanabi had to rack her brain. She was out of ideas.

"Well Pein! If I'm such a strange child, then you'd be surprised at my interests! Such as keeping criminals guessing! I could be lying, but, I could also be telling the truth! Would YOU like to chance that?" she asked. Now, she was fresh out of ideas. But this final retort seemed to leave Pein thinking. Hanabi was relieved. Now, she could brag to Deidara even more!

"Your words have logic in them. Well, keep your knowledge to yourself. Or I really will threaten you. And I don't lie." he said. Hanabi could still tell he didn't believe her, but he wasn't chancing it. Then he walked away. Konan followed him. When they were out of sight, Hanabi turned around to find every single Akatsuki member staring at her.

"What?" she asked. Deidara looked at her.

"You just back talked our leader, un! And he believed you, un! How could you have figured out what we want with you, un! Even we don't know that, un! Only Pein and Konan know, un! You gotta tell me, un!" he pleaded. Hanabi smirked. She loved toying with these guys.

"Nope. This is confidential information!" she said. Then, she plopped herself down next to Itachi.

"You know, you have nerves to talk back to our leader. But I wouldn't chance it like that." he said. Hanabi turned to him.

"Well, I haven't chanced trying to kill my own clan in one night!" she said. Itachi sighed.

"I have my reasons." he said. Hanabi looked at him weirdly.

"You seem less fond of killing than the others. So what reasons did you have to kill your whole clan? And why did you spare Sasuke?" Hanabi asked. Itachi looked away.

"That isn't of your concern." he replied. Hanabi just shrugged.

"Fine, guess it isn't really my concern." she said. Then, she got up and walked right up to Deidara.

"Hey Deidara, remember when you said you'd hoped I'd stayt alive after talking to another one of the members of the Akatsuki? Well, now you know I'm alive! So ha! In your face!" Hanabi said, then she stuck her tongue out.

"I'd be careful still Hanabi, un." Deidara said. Hanabi looked at him curiously.

"Why do you always end your sentences with "un?" she asked. Deidara looked at her and shrugged.

"Force of habit I guess." he said. Then, he got up.

"Well, I;m going to cook something to eat,un." he announced. The Akatsuki all looked at him.

"Deidara, don't blow up whatever you're cooking this time. Maybe Hanabi should acompany you. Injuring her wouldn't do us any harm." Sasori suggested. Hanabi looked at him.

"Oh yeah? No harm to you? Anyone who agrees with you will get kicked in a place they don't want to be kicked in! I swear!" she said. Her gaze swept over the Akatsuki. No one made any move to agree with Sasori.

"That's what I thought." she said. Then, she marched into the kitchen after Deidara.


	3. Hanabi Makes Dinner for the Akatsuki

**Okay! Well, it's been sooooo long since I've last updated. And I actually really enjoy this story! So I'll now be writing the next chapter! **

Hanabi almost regretted going into the kitchen with Deidara.

"Deidara! You baka! You don't blow up the stove to light it!" she yelled. Deidara glared.

"Blowing things up makes fire! Fire cooks food! Let's see you light it a different way, un!" he yelled. Hanabi smirked.

"Sure. I watch the kitchen cooks all the time. Watch in learn, baka." she said. Deidara crossed his arms and glared at her as she looked at the stove. Hanabi turned one of the knobs, and one of the areas started to light up. Deidara's mouth dropped.

"What did you do! The flames came out of nowhere! Are you using some sort of fire jutsu or something, un?" he exclaimed. Hanabi raised her eye brow.

"Fire jutsu? Really? Do I look like an Uchiha to you? And the flames aren't coming out of nowhere, it's how a stove works. You turn the knob, and the gasoline is ignited, creating a flame. For the Akatsuki, you sure are dumb." she said. She looked triumphantly at Deidara. Deidara mumbled and galred.

"So, do you even know how to cook, un?" he asked. Hanabi's look faltered.

"Uh, why don't you just go and relax while I just, uh, Cook up something, alright?" she said. Then she started to push him out of the kitchen.

"Hey! Hanabi, un!" Deidara yelled as he was being shoved out the kitchen door.

"Go out and stay out! And don't you dare come in! I wion't risk you blowing the whole meal up!" Hanabi shouted as she closed the kitchen door. Deidara just stood there and gaped at the door. The rest of the Akatsuki was staring at the scene. Then, they processes what happened. Then, they all started laughing hysterically.

"Hey! All of you SHUT UP, un!" Deidara yelled. This only made the Akatsuki laugh harder.

Hanabi sighed. She went into the cabinets and found almost nothing. Then, she seemed to remember something. She dashed out the kitchen and down the hallway into her room. The Akatsuki had stopped laughing and were staring after her.

"Where's she going?" Kisame asked. No one said anything, besides wondering the same thing.

Hanabi dug through her room. Then, she produced a box.

"I knew this would come in handy some time!" she said, proudly. Then, she ran back down the hallway, and into the kitchen.

"Hm, let's see. There's Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, Kisame, Zetsu, Itachi, Hidan Kakuzu, Pein, Konan, and me. So that's, one, two three, eleven people." she counted. She found only plates in the kitchen, but they had a little depth. Luckily, there was extra plates. And, there were also glasses, those would work. She opened her box, they poured some of its contents into each of the glasses. Then, she miraculously found some milk in the fridge. she poured milk into the glasses as well. Hanabi sighed. The Akatsuki really needed to get new supplies. The kitchen was practically useless! She shook her head, then took the plates to the sink. She turned the faucet on, and filled the plates with as much tap water as they could hold. She placed all of the water filled plates on the counter, and looked at the meal. Well, it wasn't much, but it was probably better than Deidara's blown up dinner. Hanabi then started to pick up the cups and headed out to the main room.

"Alright! I made dinner and don't complain unless you'd rather have Deidara's assumed blown up dinner!" she announced as she walked in. She served Itachi and Kisame their cups, then headed back for more. The two Akastsuki members looked at the cup.

"Um, what exactly is this?" Kisame asked. Inside the cup was milk, but with little wheat-like thins floating around.

"I don't know. I've never seen such a thing." Itachi said. Hanabi then continued to serve the rest of the Akatsuki their cups. Then, she started to bring out the water filled plates. She put them on the small table, then decided to announce what she made.

"Okay, in the cups, is a thing called cereal and milk! You would usually use a bowl for it and eat it with a spoon, but since you HAVE no bowls, I had to use cups. And since you HAVE no spoons, you have to drink it without choking! And, the reason I gave you water filled plates is because since you had no bowls, I used all of the cups for the cereal and milk, and plates were the only thing left for drinks. So you will drink from the plates and eat from the glasses. Any complaints and you'll have Deidara cooking you dinner again." she said. The Akatsuki members just stared. Then, Pein and Konan, who arrived just before Hanabi served dinner, started to pick up their cups. Konan drank first, then she put the cup down.

"It's not bad. It's at least better then Deidara blowing up the meal." she said. Hanabi smiled. Pein drank as well, and soon the whole Akatsuki followed. They all admitted that this was better than their usual dinner. Although, Deidara mumbled out it was good. Hanabi let it slide, since everyone else liked it. But she made a future note to make sure she bests Deidara in everything. And, throughout the dinner, no one talked. They just ate. And Hanabi had to bite her lip to stop from laughing when Deidara tried to drink from the plate. He had lifted it up, and tried to pour it, but it got all over his face instead. So for the rest of the meal, his face was drenched. Hanabi had gotten him more water though. And, everyone learned that it was easier to try to scoop water out with your hands and drink, then pour the last drops into your mouth. Eating the cereal was rather easy, besides the fact that Hidan almost choked by gulping it down, and Hanabi gladly kicked him hard on the back to get him to swallow it. Also, throughout the dinner, Tobi managed to lift his mask, then eat or drink something, then put his mask back on before anyone could see his face. But Hanabi didn't mind.

When dinner was over, everyone thanked Hanabi for the dinner, although most of them didn't really sound sincere. Konan then approached Hanabi.

"It's time you go to bed." she said, Hanabi got up, then headed down the hallway.

"Are you coming, Konan?" she asked. Konan nodded.

"After I clean up." she said. Hanabi blinked, then turned towards the hallway and towards her room.

**Alright, now, let's go back to about three days ago, when Hanabi was kidnapped... **

**(At the Hyuga Coumpound)**

"Hiashi-sama! Hiashi-sama!" one of the Hyuga Elders yelled. He was panting, and Hiashi was just coming out of his room.

"What is it now?" he asked. The elder caught his breath, then, tried to explain what happened.

"Hanabi-sama was kidnapped! By men in strange clothing! Black cloaks with red clouds!" the elder said. Hiashi looked shocked.

"Hanabi was kidnapped? By men in black cloaks and red clouds? I'll have to report this to the Hokage immediately." Hiashi said. Then, he made his way towards the Hokage Tower.

"Hiashi? What is it?" Tsunade asked when Hiashi entered her office.

"Hokage-sama, my daughter, Hanabi, was kidnapped earlier today." he said.

"Kidnapped? Do you know by who?" she asked. Hiashi nodded.

"One of the elders said she was kidnapped by men in black cloaks with red clouds." Hishi said. Tusnade looked shocked.

"Black cloaks with red clouds?" she asked. Hiashi nodded.

"That's what the elder said. Why? Do you know these men?" he asked. Tsunade nodded. She looked around.

"This is confidential information, Hiashi. So I don't want you telling anyone. But, those men were probably from the organization called the Akatsuki. Jiraiya was doing research on them, and they are all S-ranked criminals." she said. Hiashi looked shocked.

"All S-ranked criminals?" he asked. Tsunade nodded.

"If that's so, would even Jounins be able to retrieve her?' he asked. Tsunade looked down.

"I'm not sure. The Akatsuki is a big threat. Whatever they want with Hanabi, must be very important. I'm not sure even Jounin could retrieve her. And even the ANBU black ops would have difficulties with the Akatsuki. But, before we do anything, we need to find out where they took her." Tsunade said. Hiashi was confused and worried.

"How will we find out where she is?" he asked. Tusnade saighe.d

"I'm not sure of that either. They have multiple bases, she could be at either one." she said. Hiahi stood up.

"I'm going to inform m other daughter and my nephew about this. Hokage-sama, please try hard to find Hanabi." Hiashi said. Tsunade nodded.

"I will. I'll put some tracking ninjas to the task of finding out where she is. It'll be a long term mission." she said. Hiashi nodded.

"Thank you. Tell me if you find out anything." he said. Then, he left the office.

When Hiashi arrived at the compound, Neji and Hinata were already waiting for him.

"Hiashi-sama, is it true that Hanabi was kidnapped?" Neji asked. Hiashi nodded. Hinata looked worried.

"Do you know who did it?" she asked. Hiashi nodded.

"But that is confidential information." he said.

"Father, if you find out anything, you will tell us, right?" Hinata asked. Hiashi nodded again.

"And if anyone is sent to retrieve Hanabi, I'd like to go." Neji said.

"And I as well." Hinata added. Hiashi just nodded.

"I'll tell you both whatever I can about it. For now, just hope that Hanabi isn't being harmed."

**Hiashi, I think Hanabi is doing more harm to the Akatsuki than the Akatsuki is to her. Anyways, for a future notice, there will be hints of Nejiten and maybe Naruhina when the story develops. I'll be somewhat switching back and forth between settings of the Akatsuki base and Hyuga Compound. With that said, please review and I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**

**Until Next Time,**

**SprkDazzleDuez  
**


End file.
